1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antireflective penta prism masks for cameras and 8-mm video cameras.
2. Related Background Art
Coating films for preventing the reflection of light on penta prism masks have been formed by a spray coating process. In the spray coating process, however, a large amount of antireflective filler corresponding to twice the quantity of the coating resin is dispersed in the coating solution, hence antireflective filler scaling that comes off after coating due to a reduced binding effect ("scaling off") adheres to the inner wall of the penta prism box unit, resulting in deterioration of the function of the penta prism box unit.